


Fluffy Summer and Oz

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Old king of Vale is there, Ozpins mom camios, Summer is a good friend, Tickling, a touch of angst, but not a lot, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozpin is now headmaster! How is he taking the news? And how is his bestie Summer gonna celebrate? Find out this time on Fluffy moments!
Relationships: Ozpin & Summer Rose
Series: Fluffy moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Kudos: 37





	Fluffy Summer and Oz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was inspired by stonehillart on Tumblr and their awesome Summer and Oz as childhood friend au! I love this au and you guys should definitely check out their art because it is seriously amazing! I hope you all enjoy the story!

Well, it finally happened. As of today Ozpin was the youngest headmaster in recorded history at only 19 years old. Neat.

*Come now Ozpin! This is a joyous occasion! You have made history my boy!* 

“You know the only reason I got the position was because of you right?” Ozpin shot back to the old king in his head. 

*It was your hard work that got you the credentials to qualify for the job. Yes I may have given you a bit of an edge, but you got yourself into that office not me.* 

Ozpin rolled his eyes, and texted Summer, ~I got the job.~

Immediately his scroll began buzzing as she called, *How sweet* the old king chuckled.

Ozpin smiled as he answered the call, “Hel-”

“YOU GOT THE JOB!” Summer immediately shouted, interrupting Oz and making him pull the scroll away from his ear. 

“Yes I did. Yay.” Ozpin said flatly.

“Oz? Something wrong? I thought you would be happy.” she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Ozpin sighed, “I’m sorry Sums. It just doesn’t really feel like my accomplishment ya know?”

Summer was quiet for a moment, “Oh Ozpin. You stupid, beautiful, wonderful, dumby of a man. I love you but you’re such a dingus. This was all you Oz. not some old king, not a wizard, not anyone but you. Got it.”

Ozpin chuckled, “Summer-”

“Got. it.” her tone was low and threatening, something Oz was quite familiar with.

Ozpin chuckled, “Alright. Got it.”

“I mean it Oz.” Summer said, less threatening and softer.

“Yes yes. I’ll see you later ok? Bye-bye.” 

“Oz-” but he had hung up before she could continue.

*It’s quite rude to just hang up on a lady like that!* the old king chastised.

Ozpin winced, “Yeah, I know. I’m just really wasn’t in the best of moods at the moment. I want to be happy about this new position, truly I do. It just feels disingenuous, so many other people deserved this job more than I do. Many who had more actual experience with the school, yes I had years and years of experience, but none of it is really mine. It’s all you. I wouldn’t be where I am today were it not for you.”

*Ozpin, my dear boy. You deserve this as much as anyone, and you would still deserve this even if I had never been bound to your soul.*

“If you say so.”

It took about an hour longer than usual for Ozpin to get home, he had taken the long way today. It was just so nice out and Oz had quite a bit on his mind, so a bit longer of a walk seemed appropriate. When he finally got in the door he had barely managed to get his shoes off when he was blindsided by a sudden bang and bright colors.

“SURPRISE!” 

Ozpin was shocked silent for a moment taking in what had just happened. He was covered in colorful streamers and confetti. Summer was standing in front of him with a thousand watt smile a party popper, and atop her head was a colorful party hat.

“So, does this mean I get to enroll at Beacon early?” Summer asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“With how badly I dodged that attack, I don’t see how I have any say in the matter.” Ozpin chuckled, plucking streamers off himself.

Summer giggled before launching herself at her friend and securing her arms tightly around him. Ozpin rolled his eyes and returned the hug with a smile.

“If you ever hang up on me like that again I will end you.” Summers muffled voice said from Ozpin's shirt.

The silver haired man chuckled and tightened the hug to show he agreed to her terms. It was an empty threat he knew, but he was at least happy she wasn’t too angry about it.

“So, how long have you been planning this?” Ozpin asked as Summer released her hold on him.

Summer hummed and rocked back on her feet, “Well-”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and gave a playful smirk, “Well?”

“Since you told me you got the job.”

“Summer that was today.”

Summer simply grinned and pulled a bounced over to a table with a huge plate of cookies and another party hat. 

Ozpin walked over to the table and placed his hand over top of his friends “Summer why did you do this?” 

Summer took his hand and placed it on the top of her head with a sigh, “Oz, I know you don’t feel like you deserve this. But you do. You are the most driven, hardworking, smart, caring, amazing person I know. If anyone deserves this role, it’s you. Ancient souls or no ancient souls.”

Ozpin felt a lump grow in his throat “Summer-” 

“No Oz. I mean it and I don’t want any arguments.”

Ozpin chuckled and wiped at his eyes, “Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now have a cookie ya big cry baby.” Summer smiled handing a cookie to Ozpin.

“As you wish my dear.” Ozpin laughed while taking the offered cookie, “Say how long did it take you to get this all together anyhow?”

“The cookies took the longest, but getting the hat, and party popper took like half an hour.” Summer grabbed a cookie from the plate and began munching on it.

Ozpin hummed in enjoyment as he bit into his own cookie, “Summer I need you to know that I truly appreciate you doing this for me, and you’re cookies somehow keep getting more devine with each batch.” 

Summer giggled, “Aww Ozpin, you big sap. Thank you, I was more than happy to do it. You know I love baking.” 

The golden eyed man put an arm around the smaller woman, “The only thing you love more than baking is me.”

Summer chuckled, “I don’t know, I reeeeally love my cloak.”

Ozpin gasped with mock hurt, “You love your cloak more than me? Oh! My heart can’t go on! No aura could ever heal this wound!”

Summer was doubled over giggling, “Nooo Oz! I looove youuuu!” 

“It’s too late Summer, you have killed me. I’m going to reincarnate because of you!” Ozpin said dramatically placing the back of his hand on his forhead.

“What if I said I was planning on having a sappy movie marathon where we can pretend we have something in our eyes while we cry.” Summer coaxed with a grin.

Ozpin laughed and ruffled his best friend's hair, “Summer, you know me far too well.”

“Perks you being your bestie!” Summer sang poking Ozpin's belly.

“Hey!” Ozpin giggled swatting at Summers hand.

Summer grinned and poked his belly again, “What’s wrong Ozzy? Ticklish?”

Ozpin snorted and tried to push the little imps hands away, “Suhummer! You know darn well I am!” 

“Well isn’t that convenient? Cause I just happen to be an expert tickle monster!” Summers fingers began to wiggle in the air at Ozpin.

“NOPE!” Ozpin took off running from his maniacally giggling compatriot.

“You can’t escape me Oz!” Summer cried chasing her best friend throughout his home.

This game of chase was nothing new to Ozpin or Summer. Over the years they had developed a system, if one was sad the other would talk to them and get them to a better place in their head, then a game of chase, then tickling the snot out of the sad one to finalize the cheering up. Ozpin had been on the receiving end of their game more often than not. Having chronic anxiety plus a bunch of old guys living in his head with a lot of their own issues, didn’t really make for a lot of super happy days. That’s not to say he wasn’t happy, quite the opposite, he loved his life a great deal. A loving supportive family, the greatest and most understanding best friend someone could ask for, and a number of other friends who he loved a great deal? He was most certainly happy, some days were just, worse than others. Thus here he was, being chased through his house by a tiny tickly terror of a woman.

“Gotcha!” Summer cried upon tackling Ozpin to the ground.

“Summer nohoho!” Ozpin giggled, already anticipating the tickling to come.

“I’m not Summer anymore! I’m the tickle monster!” Summer cried as her hands descended upon her poor victim.

Ozpin squealed as Summer wiggled her fingers into his sides, “Suhuhummer! Stop ihihit!”

“You know I can’t Ozzy, not till you feel better! So kitchy kitchy koo!” Summers teasing only proved to send Ozpin into hysterics.

Summer began poking up and down Ozpin's sides, making the silver haired man giggle and squirm around the floor, attempting to escape the onslaught.

“I fehehehel bet-ah-betterherherher! Stahah-stop! Hahahaha!” 

Summer apparently decided to have mercy as she removed her hands from her friends' sides and let him up. Ozpin was still giggling as he sat up and put the silver eyed woman into a headlock and gave her a noogie.

“Oz! Cut it out!” Summer laughed wiggling in Ozpin's grip.

“You started it!” he retorted.

A voice suddenly spoke up from behind Ozpin “Well I’m gonna finish it!”

Ozpin suddenly felt fingers tickling his belly, he released Summer and tried to wrap his arms wound his belly to escape the tickling. 

“Hi mom!” Summer chirped from her place next to Ozpin.

“Hello sweetheart.” his mother replied, sweet as you please, as though she wasn’t currently killing her son with tickles.

“Mohohohom! Hahaha! Stahahahp! Come ohohon!” Ozpin sighed in relief as he was released with his ticklish prison.

“So, I heard you got the job.” the older woman said, ruffling her son's hair.

Ozpin chuckled shooing his mother hands from his hair, “Yeah I got it. Me and Sums were just gonna have a little movie marathon celebration.”

“With cookies!” Summer added helpfully.

“With cookies.” Ozpin nodded sagely.

His mother smiled, “Alright, have fun you two. But know that we will be going to dinner tonight to properly celebrate.”

“Ok mom.” the two teenagers said in unison clambering to their feet, Summer jumping on Ozpin's back.

“Onward!” she called, pointing ahead of them in the direction of the living room.

“As you wish.” 

The two laughed as they ran off, with Ozpin feeling quite a bit better than before.

*Never underestimate the power of love my boy.* the old king said with a hint of a chuckle.

“I think I’m starting to see that.” Ozpin thought back, still grinning as he ran off with his best friend to cry over sappy movies, the perfect way to celebrate HIS new job, one he was definitely looking forward to starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests of prompts for something you would like to see me write just comment below or send me an ask on Tumblr @collectingsparechangemadeeasy. I only ask that it's RWBY related and SWF. Have a lovely day everyone!


End file.
